Pane dhiria
Pane dhiria è un KAITO canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade scritto e prodotto da Shinjou P. Il canzone è stato aggiunto il 24 maggio 2011. Informazioni Il PV per questa canzone è stata fatta da 50mm. Liriche Giapponese=輝く星々の下に向かう人 薄暗い光を駆け抜ける 彷徨い螺旋階段を昇り行く 天国への門の前に立つ 手をかけた扉は開かれた　包み込む光 導く一筋の矢 少女に手を引かれた　舞台へ Toerekunya en rai heya muhe. Toya pahara para heya ryohe. Para tyura 『Pane Pane』 ryotwurehe ryotsene beredore to raya to lu herajya. Para thuryoe parahamaha ryomasa. To rafajya thurye hedora ryoka tobanehe. Thie ryehe to mea meryo thue li 『Pane...jya. Pane,jya! Pane dhiria!!』 天使の歌声神々しく届く しかし神は怒り、地を荒らす 『我に今こそ美しい旋律を！』 私は竪琴に手をかけた 『神よ、聞くがいい！ 貴方の享楽の為、弾こう！！』 運命決める舞台 細い指先研ぎ澄まさせ Karyotse ne tera. Kakato la hera. Para to jyathima kurufe tse kakado thiya. （哀れな貴方は知らない…） Karyotse ne tera. Kakato la hera. Tsekuro fa neba nekuto ra fahetwu thia. （悲歎の声…） 銀河の星が手を取り合って最後を迎える 音色に神は泣いた 祝福された大地の揺りかご　眠りに沈み 慰めの雨は止み あるべき姿の 希望に満ち溢れた世に 包み込む闇夜の中で語り継ぐ どこまでも続く万聖節 Pane! Jya terathi herara. Pane! Jya faryoma herye. Pane! Jya farero tseryone tore tsere hene...|-|Romaji=kagayaku hoshiboshi no moto ni mukau hito usugurai hikari o kakenukeru samayoi rasen kaidan o nobori yuku tengoku e no mon no mae ni tatsu te o kaketa tobira wa hirakareta tsutsumikomu hikari michibiku hitosuji no ya shoujo ni te o hikareta butai e Toerekunya en rai heya muhe. Toya pahara para heya ryohe. Para tyura "Pane Pane" ryotwurehe ryotsene beredore to raya to lu herajya. Para thuryoe parahamaha ryomasa. To rafajya thurye hedora ryoka tobanehe. Thie ryehe to mea meryo thue li "Pane...jya. Pane, jya! Pane dhiria!" tenshi no utagoe kougoushiku todoku shikashi kami wa ikari, chi o arasu “ware ni imakoso utsukushii senritsu o!” watashi wa tategoto ni te o kaketa “kami yo, kiku ga ii! anata no kyouraku no tame, hikou!!“ unmei kimeru butai hosoi yubisaki togisumasase Karyotse ne tera. Kakato la hera. Para to jyathima kurufe tse kakado thiya. (aware na anata wa shiranai...) Karyotse ne tera. Kakato la hera. Tsekuro fa neba nekuto ra fahetwu thia. (hitan no koe...) ginga no hoshi ga te o toriatte saigo o mukaeru neiro ni kami wa naita shukufuku sareta daichi no yurikago nemuri ni shizumi nagusame no ame wa yami arubeki sugata no kibou ni michiafureta yo ni tsutsumikomu yamiyo no naka de kataritsugu dokomademo tsuzuku manseisetsu Pane! Jya terathi herara. Pane! Jya faryoma herye. Pane! Jya farero tseryone tore tsere hene...|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di hokorichan' He who heads towards the root of the shining stars Runs through the faint light Wandering, he walks up the spiral staircase And stands in front of the gate of heaven As he reaches out, the door opens and lights spreads around, Guided by an arrow A girl led him by the hand towards the stage Toerekunya en rai heya muhe. Toya pahara para heya ryohe. Para tyura 『Pane Pane』 ryotwurehe ryotsene beredore to raya to lu herajya. Para thuryoe parahamaha ryomasa. To rafajya thurye hedora ryoka tobanehe. Thie ryehe to mea meryo thue li 『Pane...jya. Pane,jya! Pane dhiria!!』 The divine song of the angels can be heard But the god was angry and lay waste the land “Give me a beautiful melody this time!” I reached towards the harp “My lord, please listen, I will play for your pleasure!!” On the stage of fate, Fragile fingers play keenly against the strings Karyotse ne tera. Kakato la hera. Para to jyathima kurufe tse kakado thiya. (The pitiful you do not know...) Karyotse ne tera. Kakato la hera. Tsekuro fa neba nekuto ra fahetwu thia. (The voices of lamentation...) Stars of the Milky Way hold hands as the end draws near In the music, the god cried Blessed, the cradle of the land falls into sleep The rain of Consolation stops In the world filled with hope as it should be Told in the dark nights generations after generations The all saints’ festival that spreads all around Pane! Jya terathi herara. Pane! Jya faryoma herye. Pane! Jya farero tseryone tore tsere hene... Video 【KAITO】Pane dhiria【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di KAITO Categoria:Canzoni del 2010